Magnificat
Het Magnificat wordt ook wel de lofzang van Maria genoemd en is te vinden in het evangelie volgens Lucas, 1:46-55. De naam 'Magnificat' dankt het lied aan de eerste woorden in de Latijnse versie, Magnificat anima mea, wat betekent '(mijn ziel) maakt groot'. Maria liet deze woorden klinken bij haar bezoek aan haar nicht Elisabeth terwijl ze in verwachting was van Jezus Christus. Liturgisch gebruik Het Magnificat wordt in de christelijke liturgie frequent gebruikt. Een van de oudste liturgische tekstverzamelingen waarin het is opgenomen, is het boek Oden. Verder is het opgenomen in het Book of Common Prayer van de Anglicaanse Kerk en in de Officie van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk, namelijk in de vespers. In de protestantse kerken in Nederland wordt de lofzang van Maria in berijmde vorm gezongen. Muziekstukken Tot de bekendste Magnificats behoren de composities van Claudio Monteverdi, Johann Sebastian Bach (BWV 243) en Antonio Vivaldi (RV 610a). Van recenter datum: een Magnificat van Alan Hovhaness en van Godár (2003) en Kilar (2006). Grieks : : : : : : Latijn (Vulgata) :Magnificat anima mea Dominum :Et exultavit spiritus meus in Deo salutari meo. :Quia respexit humilitatem ancillæ suæ: ecce enim ex hoc beatam me dicent omnes generationes. :Quia fecit mihi magna qui potens est, et sanctum nomen eius. :Et misericordia eius a progenie in progenies timentibus eum. '' :''Fecit potentiam in bracchio suo, dispersit superbos mente cordis sui. :Deposuit potentes de sede et exaltavit humiles. :Esurientes implevit bonis et divites dimisit inanes, :'' Suscepit Israel puerum suum recordatus misericordiæ suæ,'' :Sicut locutus est ad patres nostros, Abraham et semini eius in sæcula. Rooms-katholieke versie :Hoog verheft nu mijn ziel de Heer, :verrukt is mijn geest om God, mijn Verlosser, :Zijn keus viel op zijn eenvoudige dienstmaagd, :van nu af prijst ieder geslacht mij zalig. :Wonderbaar is het wat Hij mij deed, :de Machtige, groot is Zijn Naam! :Barmhartig is Hij tot in lengte van dagen :voor ieder die Hem erkent. :Hij doet zich gelden met krachtige arm, :vermetelen drijft hij uiteen, :machtigen haalt Hij omlaag van hun troon, :eenvoudigen brengt Hij tot aanzien; :Behoeftigen schenkt Hij overvloed, :maar rijken gaan heen met lege handen. :Hij trekt zich Zijn dienaar Israël aan, :Zijn milde erbarming indachtig; :zoals Hij de vaderen heeft beloofd, :voor Abraham en zijn geslacht voor altijd. Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling :‘Mijn ziel prijst en looft de Heer, :mijn hart juicht om God, mijn redder: :hij heeft oog gehad voor mij, zijn minste dienares. :Alle geslachten zullen mij voortaan gelukkig prijzen, :ja, grote dingen heeft de Machtige voor mij gedaan, :heilig is zijn naam. :Barmhartig is hij, van geslacht op geslacht, :voor al wie hem vereert. :Hij toont zijn macht en de kracht van zijn arm :en drijft uiteen wie zich verheven wanen. :Heersers stoot hij van hun troon :en wie gering is geeft hij aanzien. :Wie honger heeft overlaadt hij met gaven, :maar rijken stuurt hij weg met lege handen. :Hij trekt zich het lot aan van Israël, zijn dienaar, :zoals hij aan onze voorouders heeft beloofd: :hij herinnert zich zijn barmhartigheid :jegens Abraham en zijn nageslacht, :tot in eeuwigheid.’ Naardense Bijbel :Groot maakt mijn ziel de Heer, :verrukt is mijn Geest over God, :mijn bevrijder,- :want hij heeft aangezien :de vernedering van zijn dienares; :zie, van nu af prijzen mij zalig alle generaties!- :want grote dingen heeft hij aan mij gedaan, :machtig is hij, heilig is zijn naam!- :zijn ontferming is van generatie tot generatie :over wie hem vrezen; :kracht heeft hij betoond met zijn arm; :hoogmoedigen met de plannen van hun hart,- :hij sloeg ze uiteen; :hij heeft machtigen van hun troon gestoten :en vernederden verhoogd; :hongerlijders heeft hij vervuld met alle goeds, :en rijken heeft hij ledig :heengezonden; :hij heeft zijn kind Israel vastgehouden, :hij blijft zijn ontferming indachtig :-zoals hij tot onze vaderen heeft gesproken- :voor Abraham en voor zijn zaad :tot in de toekomende eeuw! Berijming van Datheen :Mijn ziel maakt groot den Heer, :Mijn geest verheugt hem zeer :In mijnen God vol trouwe. :Hij is mijn zaligheid, :En wil ook de kleinheid :Zijner dienstmaagd aanschouwen. :Ziet hierom zullen mij :Alle geslachten vrij :Welgelukzalig achten; :Want onze God zeer goed :Grote dingen nu doet, :Door Zijn hand, sterk in krachten. :Heilig is Zijnen Naam, :En al Zijn goedheid bekwaam :Zal eeuwiglijk beklijven, :Van kindskind'ren voortaan, :Voor hen, die recht wel gaan :En in Gods vreze blijven. :Een schoon en heerlijk werk :Door Zijnen arm zeer sterk, :Heeft gedaan God almachtig; :Hij heeft de stouten kwaad :En hares harten raad, :Tot niet gemaakt zeer krachtig. :Die stout zijn in hoogmoed, :Vol van eer en van goed, :Heeft God nedergedreven; :En die arm zijn en klein, :Heeft Zijn goedheid allein :Zeer heerlijk nu verheven. :Die arm zijn naar den geest, :Denwelken hongert meest, :Verzaadt de Heer geprezen; :Die rijk zijn vol en groot, :Heeft Hij ledig en bloot :Van Hem vrij afgewezen. :Hij verheft Israël :Zijn zoon, en gedenkt wel :Aan zijn grote genade: :Zo Hij heeft Abraham :En 't volk, dat na hem kwam, :Toegezeid' vroeg en spade. Berijming uit 1773 :Mijn ziel verheft Gods eer; :mijn geest mag blij den Heer, :mijn Zaligmaker noemen, :Die, in haar lagen staat, :Zijn dienstmaagd niet versmaadt, :maar van Zijn gunst doet roemen :Want ziet, om 's Heeren daân, :zal elk geslacht voortaan :alom mij zalig spreken; :wijl God, na ramp en leed, :mij grote dingen deed; :nu is Zijn macht gebleken. :Hoe heilig is Zijn naam! :Laat volk bij volk te zaâam :barmhartigheid verwachten; :nu Hij de zaligheid, :voor die Hem vreest, bereidt, :door al de nageslachten. :Des Heeren arm is sterk, :Hij deed een krachtig werk: :die hoog zijn van gevoelen, :heeft Hij verstrooid, verward, :met alles, wat het hart :dier trotsen mocht bedoelen. :Die stout zijn op hun macht, :heeft Hij versmaad, veracht, :gestoten van de tronen; :maar Hij verhoogt en hoedt :het nederig gemoed, :waarin Zijn Geest wil wonen. :Hij heeft na lang geduld, :met goederen vervuld :der hongerigen monden; :Hij zag geen rijken aan, :maar heeft z'in hunnen waan, :gans ledig weggezonden. :Zijn goedheid klom ten top; :Hij nam Zijn Isrel op :naar 't heil, Zijn knecht beschoren; :gelijk Hij, ons ten troost, :aan Abram en zijn kroost, :voor eeuwig had gezworen. Categorie:Kerkmuziek Categorie:Liturgie in de rooms-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Bijbel Categorie:Anglicanisme Categorie:Hymne Categorie:Liturgie Categorie:Latijn in de religie Categorie:Rooms-katholiek gebed ar:ترنيمة التمجيد bg:Магнификат ca:Magníficat cs:Magnificat da:Marias lovsang de:Magnificat en:Magnificat eo:Magnificat es:Magníficat (oración) fi:Neitsyt Marian ylistysvirsi fr:Magnificat he:מגניפיקט hr:Magnificat hu:Magnificat id:Magnificat it:Magnificat ja:マニフィカト ko:마니피캇 la:Magnificat ml:മാഗ്നിഫിക്കാറ്റ് mt:Magnificat nn:Marias lovsong pl:Magnificat pt:Magnificat ru:Магнификат sc:Magnificat sk:Magnifikat sv:Magnificat tl:Magnificat uk:Магніфікат vi:Kinh Ngợi Khen